Episódio 2: Brave New World
Brave New World (em português, "Admirável Mundo Novo") é o segundo episódio de Life is Strange: Before the Storm, sendo lançado em 19 de Outubro de 2017. Porém, devido a um erro técnico, foi lançado acidentalmente em 13 de Outubro no Xbox One.Postagem do Reddit por Toby Palm, Community Manager (Inglês) Sinopse Chloe, Rachel e seus pais estão presentes no escritório do Diretor Wells sobre sua fuga da escola do episódio anterior. Dependendo do seu diálogo e suas escolhas do episódio anterior, Chloe poderá ser expulsa ou a Rachel perder o seu papel na peça A Tempestade. Chloe e Rachel combinam de se encontrar no ferro velho mais tarde. No estacionamento do Campus, David Madsen e Joyce anunciam que David irá se mudar e começar a morar com eles, fazendo com que Chloe se revolte e saia, indo direto ao ferro velho. No ferro velho, ela encontra e conserta parcialmente uma picapé. Após isto, ela recebe uma ligação do Frank pedindo pra esperar que irá pega-lá no ferro velho. Nisto, no interno da picapé e sentada no assento do motorista, Chloe dorme e passa por um terrível pesadelo envolvendo o seu pai, o incêndio florestal e o corvo. Rachel chega e ambas conversam sobre os eventos recentes e seus planos para fugir de Arcadia Bay. Rachel deixa uma bolsa de roupas para Chloe. Frank chega com uma passageira e Chloe é introduzida de supresa ao novo filhote de Frank. Frank pergunta a Chloe se pode coletar uma dívida de Drew North, que deve a Damon Merrick, No entanto, as coisas ficam bem complicadas quando o próprio Damon aparece. Depois disto, Chloe participa da produção teatral A Tempestade, a pedido da Rachel, sendo forçada devido a uma reviravolta de eventos. Após isto, a noite, Rachel e Chloe discutem sobre os seus planos de sair de Arcadia Bay e decidem esgueirar-se na casa de Rachel para pegarem roupas e outros itens mas são impedidas quando o pai de Rachel, James Amber as cumprimenta. Ele e a mãe de Rachel, Rose Amber insistem que Chloe fique para o jantar. As coisas ficam quentes quando a traição de James é exposta, contudo, o mesmo revela sobre a mulher misteriosa do parque. Checkpoints # Escritório do Diretor (Prológo) # Estacionamento do Campus # Ferro Velho # Sonho # Ferro Velho - Mais tarde # Trailer do Frank # Dormitórios # Dormitórios dos garotos # Campus - Bastidores # A Tempestade # Vizinhança # Casa dos Amber (Epílogo) Personagens * Chloe Price * Rachel Amber * David Madsen * Joyce Price * Frank Bowers * Damon Merrick * William Price (na sequência do sonho) * Max Caulfield (citada) * Corvo * Drew North * Mikey North * Steph Gingrich * Eliot Hampden * Dana Ward * Hayden Jones * Juliet Watson * Travis Keaton * Nathan Prescott * Sean Prescott * Evan Harris * Samantha Myers * Victoria Chase * Samuel Taylor * Sera Gearhardt * Skip Matthews * Raymond Wells * James Amber * Rose Amber * Pompidou * Officer Berry (citado) * Anthony North (citado) * Cynthia Hampden (citada) Trilha Sonora *"No Care" - Daughter (tocada quando Chloe está pichando no banheiro) *"Youth" - Daughter (tocada no final do episódio) *"Taking You There" (Acústica) - Broods (tocada na cena depois do show) Recepção O episódio recebeu mais análises positivas e pontuações ligeiramente mais altas do que o primeiro episódio.Metacritic * GameInformer - 8/10 * XboxAchievements - 7/10 * IGN - 7.8/10 * HardcoreGamer - 4.5/5 * Metro UK - 8/10 * Express UK - 4/5 * WindowsCentral - 4/5 * Wccftech - 8.5/10 * Destructoid - 7.5/10 * PlayStationLifeStyle - 9.5/10 * GamesRadar - 4/5 * AppTrigger - 8/10 * PushSquare - 7/10 * Twinfinite - 4/5 * AttackOfTheFanboy - 4/5 * Trusted Reviews - 4/5 * NZ Gamer - 9/10 * CGMagazine - 6/10 * GeekCulturePodcast - 8.5/10 * TrueAchievements - 4/5 * InsideGamer - 7/10 * XGN.nl - 6.5/10 * CulturedVultures - 8/10 * CogConnected - 8.5/10 * TechRaptor - 6/10 * GameMag.ru - 9/10 * JustPushStart - 7.5/10 * Metacritic * OpenCritic Conquistas São onze Conquistas que o jogador pode ganhar na Steam, Playstation ou Xbox. Inconsistências Uma atualização lançada junto com este episódio consertou uma inconsistência cânone onde foi altamente sugerido pelos horários das mensagens de Joyce durante o primeiro sonho da Chloe em "Despertar" que a data e hora da morte de William foi 21/06/2008 às 11:57. Porém, de acordo com a história do jogo original, William morreu em 2008 quando Max tinha 13 anos (evidenciado pelos pensamentos de Max no jogo, "Tenho 18 anos dentro de mim quando tinha 13... Como?", e pelo registro no diário: "E aí me vi dentro da fotografia... quando tinha 13 anos. Eu estava na cozinha da Chloe no ano de 2008.") O único período de 2008 em que Max teria 13 anos é de 21/09/2008 a 31/12/2008. A nova data definida é de 28/09/2008, exatamente uma semana após Max completar 13 anos, em um domingo. SMS-Joyce-Sonho01.png|A data das mensagens de Joyce e Max no Episódio 1 era 21/06/2008. SMS-Joyce-SonhoEp2.png|A data agora foi atualizada para 28/09/2008 após o lançamento do Episódio 2. Curiosidades *O título do episódio faz, mais uma vez, uma referência à obra teatral A Tempestade de William Shakespeare, e deriva da fala de Miranda no Ato V, Cena 1: "Ó Admirável Mundo Novo que possui gente assim!". *Este é o único episódio em que o título da conquista recebida ao completá-lo não deriva da mesma frase que o título do episódio em si. *No escritório do Diretor Wells, se o jogador escolher a opção "Por que não sair fodendo tudo?", Chloe dirá que só se arrepende de não ter mais que uma zoeira para fazer. Isso é uma referência ao espião revolucionário americano Nathan Hale, que na manhã de sua execução por enforcamento disse, "A única coisa que lamento é não ter mais que uma vida para perder por meu país." *Na prévia do Episódio 2 que aparece no final do Episódio 1, Chloe aparece em um quarto de costas para uma porta trancada quando Damon a arromba, mas no episódio Damon nem sequer bate na porta e espanca Drew na frente do quarto, e Chloe em nenhum momento aparece de costas para ela quando está trancada. *Durante o pesadelo de Chloe, gritos e choros podem ser ouvidos. Estes gritos e choros são semelhantes aos ruídos do Inferno no jogo Doom 3. *Na cena em que Chloe adormece em sua caminhonete no lixão, os pés de sua dubladora Rhianna estavam sendo segurados pelo assistente de direção, e ela também havia esquecido seus sapatos para a captura de movimentos naquele dia.Life is Strange: Before the Storm com Rhianna DeVries, a voz de Chloe (inglês) *Originalmente, Victoria iria colocar colírio/laxante no chá oferecido à Rachel no lugar de relaxantes musculares. *Na cena da vizinhança, se Chloe disser que quer ir para Los Angeles, Rachel citará o local Santa Monica Pier, uma possível referência à música "Santa Monica Dream" presente no jogo original. Videos Life is Strange Before The Storm Episódio 2 Prévia Life is Strange Before the Storm - Ep 2 Teaser Life is Strange Before the Storm - Episódio 2 - Trailer - LEGENDADO PT-BR Before the Storm Episode 2 Animação de Abertura|Uma das animações feitas para a cena da Chloe no banheiro. Referências de:Episode 2: Schöne Neue Welt en:Episode 2: Brave New World ru:Эпизод 2: О дивный новый мир Categoria:Before the Storm Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios (Prequel) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm